vacation time
by nozebrahere
Summary: the team gets to go on vacation. rossi, reid, emily, garcia, and morgan all go to georgia to relax together. what can go wrong with that?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own criminal minds

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The BAU team was going to be able to take a vacation. After the first vacation that they had had they were a little weary of how the last one had turned out.

Rossi and Emily hadn't joined the team at that time, but had heard the story about that vacation and were crossing their fingers that that wouldn't happen on this one.

Usually when a vacation arose everyone went their own ways. But this time the only people who were going separate ways were J.J. and Hotch, who were going home to be with their families.

The rest of the team was going to go to Georgia. "You guys, I can't go. I'm going to go visit my mom in Vegas." Reid told his friends trying to get out of it.

"But I want to meet this bartender you were telling us about." Emily said smiling and pulling him through the door with the help of Morgan.

Reid saw that arguing with them was no good, so he decided to get back at Emily. "Yeah, and maybe you can let me meet Viper while we're there too."

At that Garcia laughed in front of them as she held the car door open for them to get into. "Well played Reid, looks like my little boy is growing up." She said this while wiping a fake tear from her face.

"What are you implying Reid?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"The same thing you are." Reid said bravely smiling innocently at her.

All the way to the airport the two friends bickered, with Morgan and Garcia laughing at them for how stupid the argument had gotten. At some point in the argument they had started arguing over the color of the sky and what sandwich tasted better.

By the time they got to the airport Rossi was thoroughly annoyed with them. "Shut up; both of you!"

"But—"

Rossi cut them both off, "I don't care if sky is blue or pink or if a PB and J tastes better then a tuna fish sandwich, both of you will stop right this instant or you're not going."

The two looked at each other and looked back at Rossi and said at the same time, "But he/she started it!"

At that both Garcia and Morgan went into another gale of laughter. "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it." Rossi stated getting out of the car and walking towards the airport.

When they sat down to wait to board the plane he had Reid sit on one side of him while Emily sat on the other side. Morgan and Garcia were sitting side by side their laughter had subsided but every once in a while a person could here laughter coming from them.

Rossi looked beside him at the agents who were sulking at being reprimanded and demanded, "Oh will you two grow up? You're acting like five year olds."

Reid and Emily looked at each other and with a silent agreement they both said at the same time, "But Daaad." They sounded like they were five year olds.

Rossi put his head in his hands while Morgan and Garcia went into a fit of laughter once again.

That was when they heard their flight being called. "Oh thank god." Rossi said as he hurried onto the plane with the other agents following him.

For the whole plane ride the small group of friends played games with each other trying to stay awake and not get bored

They landed and went out of the airport. Rossi turned towards Reid, "Before we do anything, I want to make this clear. Reid, you are not allowed anywhere alone. I don't care if it's only for ten minutes. Someone will be with you at all times."

Reid was shocked. "What!? But why?"

"Because, Reid for some reason you get into more trouble than the rest of us combined." Rossi explained to the young agent.

"Don't worry, pretty boy." Morgan said smiling. "Garcia put a tracking device in your shoes, so that away we know where you are at all times."

Reid rolled his eyes, he knew Morgan was joking. But when it came to Garcia he could never tell what she was going to do.

"Everyone get in the car, he ordered as she opened the driver side door. I want to get to the Hotel before the sun sets.

Ok, while I was watching criminal minds, I noticed something. In a lot of the episodes they either go to Georgia or the episode has something to do with Georgia. I just thought that was something I needed to comment on.

well hope you like this story, review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own criminal minds. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had writters block, which is why this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the team came running into Rossi's bedroom all arguing. Rossi, unfortunately was asleep and was awoken as Emily slammed the door open.

It had taken a few seconds for him to become fully awake. When he was finally able to register that they were in his room he tried to listen to what they were saying. But they were talking all at once and it was impossible for him to figure out what was wrong.

"SHUT UP!" Rossi finally yelled to the younger agents. They had all stopped talking at the sound of his voice. "Tell me what happened." They had all opened their mouths at the same time to talk but Rossi held out his hand. "One at a time, Morgan you're first."

"Well Reid and Emily were arguing this morning in my room." Morgan started but was cut off by

"It is _our_ room, I have to sleep there to you know."

Morgan tried to go on and pretend that Reid hadn't spoken but was interrupted by Garcia giggling. "Oh, Morgan did you forget to tell me something?"

"No because there isn't anything to tell." Morgan said in frustration.

"Looks like somebody's in denial." Emily said also giggling.

Morgan rounded on her but before they could get into an argument Rossi stepped in. "Go on with your story Morgan. He said he could already feel a headache coming on.

"Reid and Emily were arguing about what were we should go to breakfast, Ihop or Denny's." Morgan said going on.

"We should go to Ihop there pancakes are delicious." Reid said interrupting Morgan again.

"Please," Emily said rolling her eyes, "Denny's has better food and it's not all sugar."

"But I need sugar to function for the whole day." Reid told her, than he looked over at Rossi turning his puppy dog eyes on him. "Where'd he go?"

"He went to the bathroom to take a shower." Garcia told them as the rest of the team pouted.

After five minutes of waiting Morgan walked to the door and knocked. But no one answered. He knocked again and still silence. Morgan opened the door and saw that the shower was going, the window was opened, and Rossi was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks for reading and reviewing hope you like this chapter.


End file.
